You're Beautiful
by Babe-ette
Summary: You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true, I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, Cause I'll never be with you. [One shot]


Disclaimer: the Song is James Blunt's and the characters are JK's. So ya...

I crawled out of bed this morning realizing today I was to head back to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year. Like every teen I was a little tired of summer but knew that once I was back at school I wouldn't want to be there. But at least there would be girls! Thank god for that!

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.

As I arrived downstairs our house elf Mina pulled out my chair at the table and asked what I would like to eat. I responded with the "the works" and wound up with a huge platter filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, and a variety of different syrups. It was a delicious meal! Mother and I spoke briefly but she had to go prepare for an exploding snap meeting with the other women. We said our good byes and she wished me good luck. Realizing it was almost time to leave for the train I grabbed my trunk, having been packed the previous day, and headed for the fire place.

I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

In a cloud of dust I stepped quickly out of the floo system. That was when I spotted her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had hair that swayed with her every step. Her locks were a shade of red which can never be bought, you have to be born with it. She was walking with Potter, Granger, and the male Weasley. She radiated a vibrant beauty. She was breathtaking. And I wasn't the only one who noticed, Potter damn him couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Cause I'll never be with you.

As I watched on she walked by with her little group. Everything Potter said made her smile, every word out of his mouth caused her eyes to glitter with delight. She shone with happiness. And as she walked by me, I knew I would never have a chance. Ginny was a Gryffindor, and completely in love with Potter, and I was a Slytherin. She considered me scum! I would never be worthy of her. And mother would never allow it! She would see it as a disgrace to the Zabini name, to have poor pureblood scum tainting our perfect blood line.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

On the train we crossed paths yet again, only this time she looked at me. As her friends carried on a conversation around her she glanced at me. She doesn't and probably never will realize just how special that one moment was to me. She touched my heart with her small smile and glance. She took a piece of me with her with just one sidelong glance my way. To her it meant nothing, I'm just another guy, but to me it was everything.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

"Hey what are you staring at Blaise?" asked Draco as he sat down next to me during the feast.

"No one…" I responded too quickly.

"The Weasley?" Draco asked following my gaze.

"I know man, there's no way anything is gonna happen with me and her, but a man can dream. I mean look at her really look at her! But we have no chance, she doesn't even know I'm alive," Blaise said looking glumly into his mashed potatoes.

Lalala lalala lalala lalala laaaaaa

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you

"It wont ever happen Blaise! Your mother would never accept it. So get over her and face the truth. You weren't meant to be," Draco said in a fake romantic voice.

"Shut up!" Blaise said giving into the cheery mood of the atmosphere around him.

But what he failed to notice was that a few moments after he'd looked away she looked to him. He was her shining star and she would always love him even though it could never happen.

Just something quick... I was sort of inspired so I hope you like it! Read and Review!


End file.
